Into Pieces
by rke
Summary: Set around episode 2.21 "Unbroken" What might've happened if Zedd had been able to complete the spell in the alternate universe, bringing them back to a broken Cara once again. Someone has to unbreak her. Companion piece to "Shattered". Cara POV.
1. Forgiven

Cara forces out a breath; her hands strain tirelessly against the ropes that bind her. Her leather mostly protects her against the sharp bark of the tree she's restrained against, though every once in a while she feels the unwelcome stab of sharp wood when she pulls extraordinarily hard, trying to free herself.

_Come on._

The sky above her darkens as roiling clouds obscure the sun. She struggles harder against the ropes.

_Come on._

There's a crack of thunder as lightening seems to flash all around her. The wind whips her hair about her face, almost obscuring the sight before her. Cara feels an animalistic growl creep up her throat as she watches Zedd working his magic.

_He's lucky my hands are bound._

Almost as quickly as it had begun, it's over. The wizard drops to one knee, visibly exhausted. Cara tugs against the ropes in a small show of victory; the spell hadn't worked. Her lips curl up into a predatory smirk.

"Is that all you've got, Wizard?"

Cara can visibly see the defeat cross Richard and Kahlan's faces.

"_It didn't work,"_ she hears Kahlan say, rushing over to help Richard get his feeble, old grandfather to his feet.

"_No…it worked." _

Cara freezes at the Wizard's words.

_What does he mean, 'it worked'. Nothing happened._

She trains her eyes and ears on the trio trying to listen in on their conversation but they've turned their backs on her, conversing in hushed voices.

Even so, she smiles to herself while masking her face with a neutral expression. As the fools talk away her hands go to work. For once, she thanks The Creator that the Wizard is so long-winded.

As she pulls her right hand free of the ropes she hears Richard's voice carry over to her, cutting off Zedd, _"Kahlan saved me Zedd! … We know it can be done!"_

Cara resists the urge to snort at the Seeker's illogical assumption. She watches as Kahlan tries to placate him only to have him snap at her as well.

"_Cara loves!" _He turns to face Cara. His weak, pained expression makes her want to vomit as he continues, _"I know she does."_

When he turns back around to address Kahlan and Zedd, Cara goes to work freeing her other hand. Now that one hand is free, the second goes much faster. She glances down at the loose rope in her hands, contemplating the various ways in which she could use it to her advantage.

There's movement out of the corner of her eye as Kahlan starts to approach her. Cara pulls the rope tight in her free hands and pretends to still be struggling. She arches an eyebrow as Kahlan draws her daggers from her boots, only to toss them aside a moment later.

Kahlan steps up in front of Cara and pauses before taking a few more steps, right past Cara's boundaries and into her personal space.

The Mord'Sith tenses. She stands up a little taller, attempting to sink back into the tree, and away from the Confessor.

As Kahlan takes one final step closer Cara feels herself snap a little. Her hands shoot up and around Kahlan's throat in an instant. She has to give the other woman credit though as Kahlan's hand is wrapped around her own throat before Cara can even begin to tighten her grasp on the Confessor.

Cara's eyes flick over Kahlan's shoulder as Richard makes a sudden move towards them, only to be held back by his grandfather. For her part, Kahlan doesn't seem to register the commotion at all.

Kahlan has always impressed her; secretly Cara has always considered her the strongest of her three traveling companions.

Cara arches an eyebrow in a small silent show of approval.

"Come for your revenge, Mother Confessor?" Cara's voice has an edge of disuse about it; she vaguely wonders why that is.

She watches as Kahlan's eyes slip shut for a moment, "I know you're in there Cara."

Her whispered admission puts Cara on edge, "You know nothing about me." Her words force their way out through her clenched jaw. She exhales deeply, lowering one hand so that she's mirroring Kahlan's stance.

The Confessor smiles, but it's not a happy one, "Do you really think you can crush my windpipe before I can confess you?"

Cara's has no doubts about her ability but she knows she's no match against the speed and deathly force of Kahlan's power. Still, she grips Kahlan's throat a little tighter, "Care to give it a try?"

She's playing with fire and for a moment she revels in the sheer insanity of it.

"Please Cara…" Kahlan's whispered plea is like a kick to the stomach and for a moment Cara feels as if she's had the wind knocked out of her. It's a ridiculous notion, seeing as she hasn't been physically hit but all the same, she recoils a bit. Kahlan's gaze takes on a certain fierceness; a quiet yet confident gleam, "Remember Richard's birthday party?" She asks softly, "Do you remember the tomb?"

Images of that day flash through Cara's mind. Internally she fumes, remembering all that she'd confessed to Kahlan, without the prompting of the other woman's touch.

"I have not gone dumb, Confessor. I still have my memory." Cara's voice is sharp, her anger carrying through to her words. Kahlan's head tilts down just the slightest bit in acknowledgement and she's wearing that same sad smile again.

Cara decides that she hates that smile.

"I guess it just seems like you don't remember," Kahlan murmurs, "because you said, you considered me a friend. Offered to take your own life to save mine—"

Cara remembers perfectly fine, and she certainly doesn't need Kahlan's reminder.

"I told you I was delirious!" Her voice is sharp and bitter; she tightens her hand even more around Kahlan's neck with silent frustration. Kahlan winces and Cara catches the shimmer of tears in her eyes as they begin to water but the Confessor doesn't stop there.

"And you remember Nicci? When she placed the maternity spell on me?"

_Why is she asking these fruitless questions?!_

"Of course I remember!" Cara feels herself start to crack. All these things, these moments of _weakness_, she's tried so hard to push them from her mind just to have Kahlan drag them to the forefront again.

"You were always by my side," Kahlan continues on, but she's not the calm collected Confessor she was a few moments ago. Cara can see the emotion churning just beneath the surface as her voice rises, "You comforted me, you protected me, you worried over me!" Cara watches as a few stray tears make their way down Kahlan's face and she feels an indescribable anger surge up from the pit of her stomach.

"I was ordered to serve you as I would serve The Lord Rahl!"

Cara realizes with a jolt; she's angry with herself.

"Do you inspect Richard's wounds? Do you lay his head on your lap? Do you take his hand and lead him away from danger?"

With each question that Kahlan begs of her Cara feels her walls start to crumble. It's unsettling, terrifying even but it's all true. All of it. Forcing herself to look away from Kahlan's pleading gaze, Cara turns her head to the side.

"That is what Richard would have done for you."

She feels Kahlan's hand press gently on her cheek, urging her to turn back, to look at her again. Cara knows she should try to resist; she knows she should be cold and unfeeling but the warmth from Kahlan's hand is inviting and her affectionate gaze welcoming.

"Richard does those things because he loves me."

Cara feels herself snap, "_**I**_ love you!" Her cry is raw with emotion, almost animalistic. There's a flap a wings as a few birds scatter from the surrounding trees, up into the now clear blue sky.

For a moment, no one says anything but Cara catches the look that crosses over Richard's face at her admission. She hangs her head, clenching her eyes shut; she can't bear to see the look of disbelief and betrayal in his eyes.

"Cara?" Kahlan's soft but ragged voice pulls Cara away from her thoughts of Richard. Cara feels like the world is tumbling down around her. She releases her grip on Kahlan's throat and let's her hand slide down to rest just above Kahlan's heart. She takes solace in the steady rhythm she finds there but it does nothing to stop the flood of emotions welling up from within her.

She feels hot tears start to form in her eyes and clenches them even tighter in an attempt to keep them from falling but it has the opposite affect. It is the taste of salty tears on her lips that finally completely break her down. Her chest heaves with silent sobs that soon enough become wailing pleas for forgivness.

Suddenly the ropes around her legs loosen and she feels herself falling forward. She is greatful for Kahlan's strong embrace as the Confessor guides them both down to their knees. Cara collapses against Kahlan, burying her head against the brunette's shoulder.

Time loses meaning for a while as Kahlan holds her, riding out Cara's sobs until they eventually cease altogether. When Cara can finally take a shaky, yet full breath she lifts her head. Her gaze meets Kahlan's and for a moment she simply searches the other woman's pale blue eyes, as if they hold the answers to the universe and in that moment Cara finally and fully realizes what she's done. She'd turned against these people, her friends; betrayed them. But, seeing the relief and forgivness in Kahlan's eyes, she knows that it will be ok.

"Kahlan?" The name falls from her lips and she's rewarded with a joyous laughter that bubbles from Kahlan's lips as she too begins to cry.

Cara remembers her anger at herself for making Kahlan cry earlier and in that moment vows to never let it happen again.

She pulls Kahlan to her, wrapping her arms around her in a fierce, protective hug. She feels Kahlan cling to her, just a tightly.

"Please, forgive me," Cara begs, her voice is muffled as her face is burried in Kahaln's hair, breathing her in.

She sighs in relief when Kahlan answers, "I do, Cara," her voice is barely a murmur but it rings through Cara's body and soul like a breath of new life, "I do."

* * *

A/N: Thus begins the adventure from Cara's POV. If you'd like to read the story from Kahlan's POV check out "Shattered". Both stories are stand alone and Shattered is about 7 more chapters in. I'll try to update this story every few days until it's caught up to "Shattered" and then alternate chapters for each story every Sunday. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	2. Dream On

Cara knows what is means to be tired; she knows how the body can nearly shut down from being beaten relentlessly for hours on end. But what she feels now, this almost totally incapacitating _exhaustion_, is something completely foreign to her. She assumes it has to do with the emotionally tumultuous events of the day.

She never has dealt well with emotions.

As they prepare camp for the night Cara can feel Kahlan's eyes on her, tracking her every move as Cara slowly unravels her bedroll and climbs in.

Everyone had been unusually subdued since that afternoon, talking only when necessary and in hushed tones.

As sleep begins to overtake her Cara casts one last look in Kahlan's direction, expecting to catch the Mother Confessor watching her again but the brunette is staring pensively into the flames of their campfire.

'_**I**__ love you!' _

Her own words playback over and over in her mind and the last thing she sees before finally succumbing to her exhaustion is the stunning silhouette of Kahlan Amnell; the woman she'd confessed her love to.

"_You are so weak."_

_Cara's eyes snap open. Her head whips around, taking in her surroundings. She is no longer by a campfire in the forest with Kahlan, Richard and Zedd. Mist rises from the ground all around her, stretching as far as the eye can see in every direction. There are no trees, no bushes, no clouds, no sky. There is nothing and yet standing across from her in the misty silence she sees the mirror image of herself. Well, herself before she'd joined Richard on his quest. Her jaw clenches taking in her former self, complete with long, blonde braid and full Mord'Sith armor._

_Standing up a little straighter she addresses her other self, "You know, you should really lose the collar. It's much more comfortable."_

_Other Cara sneers, "Mord'Sith have no need for comfort and certainly no need for __**love**__."_

_Cara stiffens; the acidic tone dripping from her former self's words are chilling, even to her own ears._

_She realizes of course that she's dreaming. It's not the first time since leaving her Sisters of the Agiel that she's had dreams of her former self reprimanding her. Still, she feels the need to defend herself against her own subconscious. _

"_I have no idea what you're talking about," she replies off-handily. She crosses her arms, cocking one hip out to the side. An air of boredom settles about her._

"_We both know you aren't stupid; don't pretend it," Other Cara drawls, taking a few steps closer. _

_Suddenly her other self shifts shape. Cara now looks upon herself from just hours earlier bound to that tree._

"_**I **__love you!" Other Cara screams, perfectly mimicking how Cara had sounded earlier that day, before transforming back into her original self. "How pathetic."_

"_They were just words," Cara says dismissively, though her chest tightens uncomfortably._

_Other Cara let's out an acerbic laugh, "How long do you think you can keep lying to yourself?"_

_She spreads her arms out, indicating herself, "Literally."_

"_And what would you know of it?!" Cara snaps, beginning to lose her cool. _

_Other Cara cocks her head to the side, "I know all of it. Why do you think I'm here?"_

"_Why don't you enlighten me, since as you've stated, I've obviously gone dumb," Cara remarks, closing the distance between them._

"_I'm trying to protect you, and this …" Other Cara jabs a finger into Cara's chest, right at her heart, "thing you've seem to developed a certain fondness for."_

"_What of it," Cara grits out, quickly losing patience with her other self._

"_What did you think would come of your pathetic expression of love?" _

_Cara takes a step back, "I told you! Those were words, and words alone."_

_Other Cara sighs with a roll of her eyes, her expression takes on the appearance of one trying to placate a small child, "Did you think that the Mother Confessor would return your feelings? Did you think that she would just up and leave the welcoming arms of the Seeker, her true love, for you?" _

_Cara takes another step back, though not as deliberate this time, more of a stumble. As if putting space between them would solve anything._

"_What? I— No, of course not. I just—"_

"_You just what?" Other Cara cuts her off, "You just thought that maybe Kahlan could make room in her heart for the both of you? Maybe the three of you could live out some twisted fantasy of a life together?"_

"_No!" Cara snaps, advancing on Other Cara again. Her former self narrows her eyes, searching Cara's with a disdainful glare._

"_What is it about this woman? How has she come to ensnare you so?"_

_Cara lets out a frustrated growl, turning away and rubbing her face with her hands, "She hasn't __**ensnared**__ me!" She rounds on Other Cara. "But you know what? You're right. I do care for her. And so what?"_

_For once her former self has no answer. Cara surges on, "If there is one thing I've learned from Kahlan, and Richard, and Zedd, it's that emotions do __**not**__ make you weak!"_

_Now Other Cara is the one to step back, away from the coming storm that Cara is bringing._

"_Yes, perhaps I do care too much for Kahlan. More than I should. Yes, maybe I do…love her. But I will continue my duty serving Richard, the Lord Rahl, because __**she**__ is what's most important to him and being his most trusted, __**I **__will always be the one assigned to protect her!"_

_Cara is fuming now but she feels a certain lightness fill her with each word that passes her lips. Other Cara has started to fade, disappearing into the mist._

"_Maybe I do wish that I could take Richard's place by her side, but I have never deluded myself into believing that it would actually happen. However, regardless of her feelings for me, until she or Lord Rahl orders me away, I will __**always **__be there to protect her and comfort her."_

_She takes one final step so that she's toe to toe with her quickly fading former self, "and __**yes**__, love her." _

_With those last words her former self finally vanishes altogether, but Cara is left feeling once again completely emotionally drained. She collapses to her knees and falls to the ground. She is about to drift off again when a distance voice reaches her ears._

"_That's it!"_

Cara shifts on her bedroll, groggily trying to locate the origin of the shouting. Before she can even begin to sit up a figure settles next to her. Blinking the sleep away from her eyes she's able to focus on Kahlan's worried face.

"Kahlan? What's going on?" Cara grimaces at how gravely her voice sounds. A sure sign of how heavily she'd been sleeping.

Kahlan smiles, and gently runs a hand across her brow, pushing a few stray strands of hair out of Cara's face.

"Everything's fine Cara, sorry we woke you."

"It's alright," Cara says, her dream flashes through her mind briefly and she goes to raise herself up onto her elbows, "I should get up and take watch anyway."

"No!" Kahlan's hand shoots out to Cara's shoulder, keeping her from sitting up. "No," she says again, urging Cara to lie back down, "you rest tonight." Cara tries to scowl but a sudden yawn interrupts her and she realizes that she really hasn't been able to rest at all thanks to that dream.

She catches Kahlan trying to hide a smile and stifles her yawn in embarrassment before nodding, "fine," she acquiesces, lying back down, "but I'm taking my watch _and _yours tomorrow."

Kahlan nods, a small smile tugging at her lips, "alright, goodnight Cara."

Cara feels the blankets being pulled up and tucked around her. If she weren't so frustratingly tired she would object at being coddled so, but as it is she only manages a sleepy reply, "goodnight Kahlan."

It's sometime later when Cara wakes briefly, rolling over to find a more comfortable position to sleep in. As she turns, she's surprised to see a figure sleeping so closely to her. Generally Kahlan and Richard sleep on one side of the fire and Cara the other with Zedd somewhere in between. Cara smiles slightly when she catches the shimmer of moonlight off of long, dark tresses and as her eyes adjust to the darkness Kahlan's peaceful, sleeping face comes into focus.

For the second time that night, Cara falls asleep to the welcome sight of the Mother Confessor.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and for the reviews! I apologize for the short chapter but I am trying to keep the chapters for this story and Shattered completely aligned. Also, thank you to those of you who also went and checked out Shattered after reading this! Each and every one of you is appreciated. :)


	3. First Light

Cara wakes well before the sun has even begun to cast its rays through the sky. Having no more unsettling dreams she'd slept unusually well and knows that she won't be going back to sleep anytime soon. She lies awake in her bedroll, staring up into the starry night sky. In her mind she forms shapes out of groups of stars against the deep purple sky; a habit she'd picked up as a young girl to entertain herself and her sister on warm summer nights.

She hears the light crunch of footsteps nearby and turns to see Richard approaching Kahlan's bedroll. Judging by the bags under his eyes, Cara surmises that he's about to wake Kahlan to take over watch.

"Richard wait," Cara whispers, sitting up. Richard's head snaps up, his eyes wide. She can tell by the look on his face that she's caught him off-guard. "Let her rest," Cara continues softly, "I'm already awake; can't sleep."

Richard doesn't say anything but gives Cara an appreciative nod before going over to climb into his own bedroll.

Cara stretches lightly; her joints snap and pop lightly and if they could her muscles would surely be groaning. Giving her neck one last stretch to the side, she finally gets up and glances around the perimeter of their camp. Satisfied that there is no immediate danger, she goes to the dwindling fire and grabs a few large logs from their small stockpile of wood, tossing them onto the small flames.

The fire roars to life, basking Cara in its warm glow.

She sits on the same log Kahlan had occupied the night before, remembering how the dancing light of the fire had played off of the Confessor's pale skin.

As the sky lightens Cara's attention is drawn away from the fire. Glancing to her left she sees Kahlan's legs twitch and kick underneath her blankets.

"_No,"_ Kahlan moans lightly, her eyes clench tight in her restless slumber. Cara's brow draws down in concern. _"Cara, no!"_

At the sound of her name Cara jumps up, "Kahlan?" She barely manages to keep her voice down, remembering at the last second that Zedd and Richard are still asleep.

Kahlan sits up suddenly, her chest heaving; perspiration dots her forehead.

Cara moves to Kahlan's side. She has to restrain herself from taking the other woman in her arms to calm her.

_Rein it in, Cara. Remember your place._

"Mother Confessor, are you alright?" Kahlan's formal tightly catches on her tongue as she drops to one knee, as close as she dares and watches as Kahlan wipes the sweat from her forehead. The Confessor takes a few deep breathes, trying to calm her racing heart Cara assumes. She reaches out, wrapping her hand lightly around Kahlan's arm.

"Kahlan…" She trails off, suddenly unsure of how she should act. The brunette turns towards her, a small smile making it's way onto her face.

"Cara," she says simply, her voice is rough with sleep and Cara has to suppress the shiver she feels making it's way up her spine at the sound of it.

Kahlan shakes her head a little and Cara faces pinches with worry. The Confessor catches the look on Cara's face, "I'm fine. Just bad dreams."

Cara feels herself nod as Kahlan drags a hand through her hair, trying to smooth out a few tangles. "What are you doing awake?" She questions suddenly, turning to Cara, confusion in her eyes.

Cara shrugs slightly, "I happened to be up when Richard was about to wake you for last watch. I told him to let you sleep."

Cara can tell by the look on Kahlan's face that she's about to be reprimanded and puts a hand to Kahlan's shoulder in an attempt to dissuade the coming argument.

It seems to do the trick. Kahlan's gaze drifts off, becoming unfocused before she clenches her eyes closed. Cara tightens her grip on Kahlan's shoulder, offering her silent support.

"Am I going insane Cara?"

Kahlan's question catches the Mord'Sith completely off guard. She lets her hand slip off the brunettes shoulder as she contemplates an answer, searching Kahlan's face for any sign of insanity. As if it would be that simple.

But from what she can tell Kahlan is completely sane and none of her recent actions would argue otherwise.

"You are the most sane person I've ever met," Cara responds finally, giving a firm nod to emphasize her point.

It's the truth; Kahlan has always been the most sensible of the group. She's the calm wind against Richard's raging storm. In fact the only time Cara ever questions her judgment is when Kahlan goes into battle without her but that may say more about Cara's own feelings than Kahlan's sanity.

Seeing the anxiety in Kahlan's eyes Cara decides it's up to her to lighten the mood, "Although…" she starts, the corner of her mouth twitches into a smirk as Kahlan turns her questioning gaze towards her, "…you must be insane when you rush into battle without me there to protect you."

She watches as one of Kahlan's brows arches sharply, a small smile tugging at her lips as she plays along, "Are you suggesting that The Mother Confessor, Ruler of the Midland, can't take care of herself?"

Cara concedes with a slight bow of her head but continues, because truthfully she hates when Kahlan does that, "Forgive me Mother Confessor, I should have chosen my words more wisely. I should have said, you must be insane when you rush into battle with me there to cover your back."

She watches as Kahlan's lips spread into a broad smile, "We do make a pretty good team don't we?"

_The best. _Cara feels herself smiling as well.

"That old Wizard and The Seeker have nothing on us." She tosses her head to the side, towards where Zedd and Richard are still slumbering soundly.

Kahlan chuckles in response as Cara stands, "Come, sit with me; warm by the fire." She offers her hand to the Confessor and pulls her easily to her feet when Kahlan accepts. She turns to return to her spot by the fire but out of the corner of her eye catches Kahlan's feet, still tangled in her blankets.

She turns around just in time to grasp Kahlan's waist, keeping her from an untimely trip to the ground.

Kahlan's head falls against her shoulder and Cara resists the urge to laugh, "The Might Mother Confessor, taken down by a pile of blankets."

Kahlan goes to take another step but only ends up falling even more into Cara's arms, her feet still trapped and tangled.

"Sorry," Kahlan mumbles, bracing herself with her hands on Cara's shoulders.

"As I told you, I've got your back," Cara decides levity is definitely the way to play things today, even if she is completely serious about protecting Kahlan's back. Her eyes flit down the length of Kahlan's, "or in this case," she smirks lightly, "I suppose I've got your front."

Cara, satisfied that she has indeed succeeded in playful banter, smiles as Kahlan laughs and bends down to free her feet from the confines of the dreaded blankets. When she finally steps free Cara places a hand on her lower back, urging her towards the fire.

Following after her, Cara hears Kahlan sigh heavily as she sits down.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you," Cara says as she sits beside Kahlan. She tilts her head playfully towards the brunette, "or am I going to have to torture it out of you?"

She expects Kahlan to smile, maybe even laugh, or at the very least indulge her with an eye roll, but the Confessor's gaze goes unfocused. Cara's heart drops in her chest. The look on Kahlan's face right now is one of pure, emotional pain and Cara can only imagine what types of horrid thoughts her words have inspired.

_She probably thinks I __**would**__ torture her, if it came to it._

She can't apologize fast enough.

"Oh, Kahlan no," she tries meeting the Confessor's eyes, "No, you have to know that I would never do that to you."

Upon hearing Cara's words, Kahlan meets her gaze. Her eyes are watering slightly but she smiles, "No, it wasn't you Cara."

Cara is unconvinced and it must show on her face because a moment later Kahlan is grabbing one of her hand, lacing their fingers together. Cara watches as Kahlan looks down at their hands before scowling slightly. The brunette swiftly pulls the red glove off of Cara's hand before entwining their fingers again.

Cara has to admit, handholding is much nicer without the glove barrier.

Kahlan looks back up to meet Cara's gaze and seems to pause for a moment, searching Cara's eyes for Creator knows what.

"I _do_ know Cara," She says finally, "I know that's not who you are anymore. I trust that you would never intentionally hurt me."

Cara bristles slightly, "Nor unintentionally," she replies seriously, grasping Kahlan's hand just a little tighter, "I swore to protect you as I would The Lord Rahl. I will _never_ hurt you."

She watches as Kahlan's eyes slide shut, that same pained expression overcoming her beautiful features.

"Zedd has a plan, Cara," Kahlan says, dragging her eyes open once again, "There's a spell…"

Cara nods, but the mention of magic makes her blood run cold as Kahlan continues, "it's called The Spell of Reawakening."

Cara searches her mind; this is a spell she's never heard of.

"When cast it will take us back to yesterday morning," Kahlan explains, "We'll wake up just as we did yesterday…" she pauses, meeting Cara's gaze, "…all of us."

Cara's heart sinks, she turns away from Kahlan, pulling her hand free, trying to hide her obvious unease.

"I'll be broken again?" It's a question but the way Cara says it…she already knows the answer. She feels an angry burn creeping up her neck, and is grateful that she _doesn't_ possess magic because at this point she doesn't think she'd be able to stop herself from making things spontaneously erupt into flame.

"_Yes."_

Kahlan's heartbroken whisper breaks the silence, answering the question.

Cara swallows back the urge to get up and run. Run away from this place from these people who call themselves her friends but would willingly make her go back to that way of life and that man, Darken Rahl.

"How will this help us?" Cara asks, staring resolutely into the fire, refusing to meet Kahlan's eyes.

"Zedd says that he, Richard and I will retain our memory," Kahlan starts, "We'll be able to prepare for your attack and keep you from destroying the compass."

Cara feels her shrug beside her.

"It's not as good as getting the stone back," Kahlan continues less confident now, "but at least we will still have a way to track it down."

Cara takes a deep steadying breath. She knows that she shouldn't be angry with Kahlan for this. After all, it seems as if she's asking permission. The Mother Confessor, asking a Mord'Sith permission to do something.

No, this is definitely _not_ Kahlan's fault. In fact, Kahlan's probably her only hope right now and if this spell works…

"But you'll be there to unbreak me again?" Cara turns back to face Kahlan again, searching the Confessors gaze, hoping to find strength and reassurance there. Kahlan nods firmly.

_She'll be there; she'll unbreak me._

"Will I remember you?" Cara continues, remember how Kahlan had mentioned she, Richard and Zedd would retain their memories. If she can remember how Kahlan brought her back maybe she won't need unbreaking at all. She could get up and sneak away from Rahl to join them again. "Will I remember you as I knew you yesterday when I was bound to that tree?"

She watches as Kahlan ducks her head, unable to meet her eyes. Her hands wipe at her face, at her eyes.

_Is she crying? Why is she crying?_

"No," Kahlan says softly, "you won't."

Cara has to take another deep, steadying breath, but it doesn't keep her voice from shaking, "Is this the only way?"

"Yes."

Kahlan's voice shakes too.

Cara feels a hand on her shoulder before Kahlan pulls her tightly to her, wrapping her arms around Cara's neck, "I will unbreak you, Cara. I promise," she swears, murmuring against Cara's shoulder, "I won't let you live that awful life a second longer than necessary."

Cara nods, letting her own head fall against Kahlan's shoulder as her arms wrap tightly around Kahlan's waist.

Cara has never been one for hugging. Being a Mord'Sith it was trained out of her, of course, but even since she'd betrayed Rahl and her sisters, hugging has never been something Cara finds solace in.

Or at least it hadn't been. Not until Kahlan hugged her in that tomb, and ever since then Cara has never passed up any of Kahlan's hugs.

She feels her anger leave her with each pass of Kahlan's breath across her neck.

Soon the sun is beginning to make it's presence known, and behind them Cara can hear Richard and Zedd beginning to wake.

She pulls back begrudgingly, letting her hands run down Kahlan's arms. She takes the Confessors hands in her own, holding them tightly, before whispering, "I trust you."

She squeezes Kahlan's hands one last time and feels the leather of her missing glove in one of them. Tugging gently she pulls it free and stands. She passes Richard and gives him a tight nod.

She kneels down beside her bedroll and out of the corner of her eye catches the chaste kiss Richard places on Kahlan's cheek.

The anger is back instantaneously and for an entirely different reason.


End file.
